Amber's ten reasons why
by houseofjamber
Summary: "Hey guys, it's Amber Millington. It's probably been three days since you all last saw me. Let's just say I'm not on this planet anymore. Even buying a whole closet of shoes, couldn't help this girl cope." A story you wish you could rewind.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THIRTIETH REASON WHY. THIS STORY IS BASED ON JAY ASHER'S BOOK THIRTEEN REASONS WHY. THIS STORY IS TRULY ONLY FOR FUN.**

"_Hey guys, it's Amber Millington," _said a cheery voice through the old dusty speakers._ "It's probably been three days since you all last saw me. Let's just say I'm not on this planet anymore. Even buying a whole closet of shoes, couldn't help this girl cope. Now listen closely, because this evolves everyone at the Anubis House who hears these tapes. Each one of you who receives these tapes is a reason why death came early for me."_

The blond boy looked at stereo, shocked, or how Amber used to say, "shock face." The Amber Millington had killed herself three days ago?

"_Now listen closely, each one of you will hear my life story, and each person has a tape of their own. I'm not going to say which tape brings you into my story. But don't worry, each one of you has received this tape for a reason, your name will.. pop up eventually."_

Wait, I never even talked to this girl, sure we hooked up once or twice, and yes she was pretty popular, but why am I a reason?

"_Now why would poor little Millington lie? Everyone on this tape knows for sure, that I'm no lier. The rules are simple. One, you must listen to each tape. Two, pass it on. Please be aware, you're being watched. No, it's not Sekhara, but maybe you should wish she was. After you have listened to each tape rewind and past it on to the next person on the list. And you luck number ten, I hope you go straight to hell or face the wrath of Sekhara, whatever suits your fancy. If these tapes are not delivered to each person, I have copies. Each copy will be distributed. And many of you wouldn't want that, would you? Well, let's get started, you Mr. Miller are first.. Or should I say Mr. Junior Sweet."_

Eddie Miller? How did Amber have any connection to **him**? He was the big shot at school, yes you heard the rumors. That he was a player, had many girls in his room. All the boys in the locker room told me to not mess with him. So I only approached him when it was necessary.

"_Oh, Eddie. You were an interesting guy for sure. The player, am I right? Wrong. He was just a phony. He was a sensitive little boy, who couldn't even admit his father was the principal of the school. Shocked? Maybe. If not you must have not been in school that day, when rumors swirled, and finally a little announcement came on coming from office, the rumors were settled."_

Ahh, that. The big announcement. The one that wasn't supposed to be aired, but someone accidently made Eddie's rumor, valid. I remember everyone crowding around him, laughing, his face flushed and furious. That's when his ego went down a notch. Was Amber in that room with him?

"_If you're wondering if I was the girl who by accidently sabotaged him, you're wrong. Of course I know who, but let's leave her for another tape. Anyway, Eddie.. You pathetic little thing. You couldn't even admit he was your father. You just walked away, real sly. I would have defended myself unlike you. I would have stood my ground. And you know what? I didn't laugh. Surprised? I was too."_

I remember not laughing too. I just say the transparent Eddie walk the halls, being mocked at every turn.

"_But, why are you on this tape? Probably because you use everyone. First you use another girl to make your girlfriend or girl interest, or whatever she was, jealous. You slept with this other girl and made her cry. Why? Are you so consumed with hatred for your father that you can't even make one relationship work? And you even used me, yes, I was the first rumored girl. Not surprised? Well of course rumors are to be believed. Right? Remember the way he described how easy it was to get the girl in bed. Well, of course it wasn't true. Sure I went to one. Yes one date with him. We drank a milkshake together. THAT WAS ALL. No he didn't corner me in the ice cream shop and go under my skirt. We just talked, and I actually thought you were a sincere guy. You were intelligent, funny and all over fantastic. But I'm glad we didn't go further then just being classmates. Since it was bound to be turned into friends, to friends with benefits, and to sex buddies all in one week. I hate being a lier. But when the rumor came out that I was his rumored first, I couldn't deny it. Because you never deny a rumor, it's in the "Survive school textbook". Because of the little rumor, guess who I was? Little miss easy millington. I'll never forgive you. **For you ruined one of the best friendships I ever had.** But stick around Edison Sweet, because you're bound to pop up again in the next couple of tapes._


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh the rumored first. I always thought that was a rumor, I never saw them together, so I didn't expect anything. But why Amber? Why had that made you go over the edge?

"_Now, let's talk about Patricia Williamson. Oh Patricia, remember all the good times we had? Probably not because you left me on the side of the road that day. And without any ride I had to walk five miles to get home. Five freaking miles in heels. Why did Patricia leave me at the side of the road, listener? Because people always betray each other. No matter what anyone says, even being "friends forever" is an understatement. **People always leave.**_

The popular girl getting left behind? No way. Being popular is to be surround by people right? I never knew, Amber, I never knew that Patricia and you were friends! Had I been blind all along?

_So most of you are probably wonder what had happened that day. But let's start from the beginning when Patricia and I met. I met Patricia Wiliamson eleven years ago, first day of school, first day of my screwed up life. Patricia and I got paired up, since we were both new, and then of course we hit it off. Yes, we were both snotty 5-6 year olds, who didn't care about our differences. Once we hit our second year in high school that's when things got shaky. The first day was the same old, same old, we had a sleep-over at my house, and then went to school with each other the first day. Patricia in her fashionable black and me in my pink sweater and beautiful new high heels. We made a pact that we'd stay friends and we'd go to The Anubis Cafe after school each day to get things off our chests. This happened for three weeks, until one day you, Patricia, came in crying. But what was she crying about? You're all probably wondering. And instead of sitting in the chair and venting to me, she slapped me. Remember you accused me.? Accused me for sleeping with you're boyfriend. You ran to your red jeep, flushed holding your hands up to sky. And you know what I did listeners? I ran after her, yelling let's talk about this, I never did anything, what are you talking about, and yet I ran after her with a huge hand print on my face. Everyone stared at us, everyone whispered. But I followed you to that jeep. And she yelled and finally came to the conclusion that you would strand you're friend five miles away. So you said fine let's talk about it. And so I jumped into that car filled with happy memories, crying hot salty tears. And you too were crying Patricia, remember that? You finally thought this was the end. That you're life needed a new beginning without me._

The girl on the recording paused. As if she needed time to think. Then she tuned back in with a shaky voice, it sounded as if she was crying.

_And Patricia I'm not mad at you for what you did, but it still hurts me. You drove on, an on and didn't say anything. And of course I wasn't going to say anything either. I mean, I should have, but I just didn't know what to say that would make everything better. You drove for miles, and finally I had cleared my throat. Patricia... I.. didn't.. sleep with him. And then you, Patricia, screamed and shouted, yes you did I heard it from my roommate. She said, she heard you and him down the hall. And Patricia, I was soo disappointed in you. You hated your roommate! And I know by now you know your lovely freaking boyfriend had slept with her! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? You're roommate was the one you should have slapped not me. But let's talk about you're roommate later, because of course she's on this list for many many reasons, and you probably know why too. But thank god, you and your lovely boyfriend ended, for I think he would have destroyed you._

_You're next Mara Jaffary, I hope you feel guilty about what you have done. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER.. THERE IS A LOT OF CHARACTER BASHING. I'M NOT TRYING TO, BUT IT"S KIIND OF THE POINT. So I'm sorry in advance.**_

_Mara, oh Mara. The cute, innocent, smart girl am I right? Wrong!_

The girl laughed into the speakers filling the boy listener's room. It had a creepy feel, it was as if she was still there, alive and well. But she wasn't. Yet, even when she's dead,she can still fill a room with sound and light.

_Are you a bit surprised you're not my number ten? Well sorry to disappoint you, Mara. _

_So why was Mara so bad, if she was sooo "nice"? Well, let's just say she's the most nosey, selfish person I have ever met. Let's say she not only ruined two of my friendships, but four! _

Mara was that bad? I always was crushing on her, the boy thought while twiddling his thumbs.She seemed so innocent and nice, I mean we even kissed once, well she always raged on about how she cares about her long distance relationship. I remember lashing out at her one day, and she cried and cried saying it wasn't her fault. But maybe it was?

_We're you fooled too? We're you one to trust her like I had? Maybe. But let's get on with the story shall we? And how this horrible skank ruined some of the best relationships I have ever had. Since she's first to be the one to betray you. First you probably want to know what happened after she ruined my relationship with Patricia, but hey that's already been discussed in another tape, and I rather not get into that right now. _

The girl pause, and the tape was silent for 2 minutes except for a couple sniffles here and there. Then the cheery voice came back on. Yet, it had a tense feel to it, but the boy couldn't quite but his finger on it. The emotion was unrecognizable.

_So, Mara I guess you like to sleep with peoples' boyfriends huh? I mean first Eddie, and then my boyfriend later? Was that your true motive? To ruin my life? To take everyone I cared about? Not only did you sleep with my boyfriend, you later stole him away, taking him to be your new boyfriend. I mean, I don't care now, but at that time it was destroying me inside. You were playing with both of our feelings, even after he left for Australia. He was the sweetest boy I had ever met until he met you, he started to turn into someone else entirely. But once you guys became official after my horrible break-up with him, he seemed happy. And I was happy for him, not you. I was happy that he found that something that he was missing in our relationship. I guess he needed someone who worshipped him. But listeners, do you know what she did after he left? She made-out with another boy even with the title on "long distant relationship"._

_But I'm not mad at that boy for he was very important to me in the long run. He always was there to make me smile and have a good laugh even through the rough times. But for Mara to use this boy's feelings and crush them? What did she use everyone as a play thing? She knew that this boy was important to me, she knew! And yet, she went after him. I remember the whole scene in the kitchen. The boy leaned in to get a dish from the sink and she kissed him right on the mouth. And I knew she saw me, because she had an evil glint in her eye. But then they got into a huge argument. He at least knew what he was doing was wrong, but he still didn't stop himself for going in for another. And then he became conflicted with himself I'm sure, because he then told her it wasn't going to work. I remember how my hands felt after seeing this arrangement. they were clenched and wet with salty tears, that had dropped from my face. Of course, I didn't know how much this little interaction would affect me, but it did. I never knew I had feelings for him, well in that way, you know how butterflies creep into your stomach like they might never escape. That's how I felt, and sadly he's going to find out about this one-sided love on tapes. And I will be already gone, and both of us will have so many questions that will be unsolved, but this was meant to be I guess. _

The boy looked at the stereo in disbelief. No, it couldn't have ended like this. Why did she have to do that? Why?

_So Mara, you're not my number ten, but I still think you should go to hell. I think you'll enjoy it there, and maybe I'll even meet you there, for I have done things I will never be proud of. So hope to see you in the after life! So let's talk about one of Mara's lovers. Mr. Campell you're next._


End file.
